The present disclosure generally relates to an anti-reflective coating, and particularly to a method of forming an anti-reflective coating including a titania layer and a structure including the same. Further, the present disclosure relates to a method of forming an anti-reflective coating that has multiple layers including with a structure that includes dual anti-reflective coating layers.
Light that impinges onto a front surface of a photovoltaic device passes through the front surface and generates an electron-hole pair within the semiconductor material. An electrostatic field generated by the p-n junction causes the electrons generated by the light to move toward the n-type material, and the holes generated by the light to move toward the p-type material. Contacts are made to the front side and the back side of the photovoltaic device to collect the charge carriers, thereby providing electromotive force for the photovoltaic device.
Reflection of light at the front surface reduces the efficiency of a photovoltaic device. In order to increase the efficiency of a photovoltaic device, therefore, it is necessary to minimize the reflection of light at the front surface.